my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Angel
Category: } The Dark Angel quirk is a quirk used by Tashina Tokoshami Information The quirk "Dark Angel" is classified as a emitter quirk and it allows Tashina to either increase her defense or offense by saying specific words either in her head or out loud depending on what form she wants to use. There are 4 modes of her quirk he can use, normal modes which she can say in her head or out loud "protector confirmed" or "destroyer confirmed" or her 2 special modes that increase either defense or offense. Her 2 special modes of her quirk allow him to do much greater things then her normal mode but it can make Tashina exhausted easily while she must say it out loud "Ultimate Protector Confirmed" or "Ultimate Destroyer Confirmed" and she cant not wisper it. Usage Tashina can use her quirk to fight or to summon things that she can use to fight. Each time she does a move she gets a little more and more exhausted til she feels like she cannot move, but before that happens Tashina can use a lot of attacks due to her will to not loose. Limitations * Once out of energy she can't move * When in ultimate Protector/Destroyer the other side becomes very weak such as while in Protector her offense is weakened while in Destroyer her defense is weakened (this goes the same with normal forms just not weakened as much) * While the user has a resistance to fire, she does not have a resistance to anything else. Techniques DARK FEATHER BOW: in protector Tashina can summon a Black feathered bow for stopping an attack while causing no lethal damage, while in destroyer she can use a arrow to do major damage DARK SWORD: in destroyer only Tashina can summon a sword that she only using for blocking a psychical attack or to attack the enemy without killing them. FROM BELOW: while in ultimate destroyer only, Tashina can summon fire out of the ground to burn the opponent. ''' '''COMBAT/SMASHES/MOVES:in destoryer only Tashina can do fist smashes called "heaven smash" and kick in certain ways known as "heaven slam,heaven down to earth,from the hell up" and she can combine the kicks to work as a combo first geting the opponent off the ground with "form the hell up" and then heading down with "heaven down to earth" and finally hiting either before hiting ground or exactly hitting the ground Tasina side kicks the opponent with "heaven slam" causing all the hits kinda hiting the core of the body. Tashina invented the series of kicks. EMOTION FEEL: This move she can use whenever she likes to feel the emotion love without exhausting any energy and can even piece together who the person loves or their thoughts about love. ''' Super Moves * '''TOTAL DARKNESS: This move allows Tashina to make a dark flame and make it circle around the opponent so there is no escape, or as an attack she can use as a more powerful smash * 'HEAVENS ABOVE: Tashina creates a dark flame around her hands and legs for a combo she starts from falling out of the sky and then rapid kicks and hits the opponent until the flames go away which only takes about 3-4 hits, and summons a Dark sword to strike her opponent without killing them. ' Category:Spartan SII S-173 Category:Spartan SII S-173 Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks